<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On this Day by RAEtedX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568474">On this Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAEtedX/pseuds/RAEtedX'>RAEtedX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Relationship(s), Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAEtedX/pseuds/RAEtedX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra knows Asami gets lost in her work, the heiress is passionate, driven, kind, and an absolute workaholic…but today of all days is always difficult for her. Today is the anniversary of her mother’s death and Korra will do anything to make sure her girl is taken care of in every way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinora/Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On this Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Fan-fic! Never actually thought to write one. I was thinking what if Asami didn't lose her mother at a young age, what if she was older and her healing process took longer. I would Love feedback and I apologize for any grammar. I couldn't get this story out of my head so I thought it would be therapeutic to type it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an extremely exhausting week for Asami, with all the meetings with potential investors for the new Satocruisers line set to drop next spring, the three charity events she attended earlier in the week and not to mention the Republic City University graduation ceremony she had been invited to speak at. However, it was finally Friday and Asami had a weekend free…after Korra was practically begging her to take some well needed time off. Korra knows Asami gets lost in her work, the heiress is passionate, driven, kind, and an absolute workaholic…but today of all days is always difficult for her. Today is the anniversary of her mother’s death.<br/>
Once the heiress took over Future Industries, she knew how important it was to honor her mother in the best way she knew how by supporting Yasuko’s most beloved non-profit foundation, Republic City Youth Foundation. So, in good ole workaholic fashion Asami was working tirelessly to make sure the annual RCYF charity event would be planned perfectly. </p>
<p>	“ring”<br/>
“ring”</p>
<p>“Future Industries this is Jinora, how may I help you”<br/>
Korra: Hey Jinora, its Korra can you put me through to Asami?<br/>
Jinora: Hey Kor! And of cour…<br/>
Korra: Jinora wait.... sigh How has she been today? And be honest.<br/>
Jinora: “you know how she is Korra” putting on a brave face as usual. She hasn’t eaten today, honestly I don’t think she’s even left her desk much less her office.” I know today is difficult and I have tried to get her to at least take a break but ya girl is stubborn.<br/>
Korra: haha, “yeah, I know she is.”  “Well thanks J I appreciate it.” “wish me luck getting my girl home.”<br/>
Jinora: “oh, if anyone can its definitely you” good luck!</p>
<p>“ring”<br/>
“ring”<br/>
“ring” </p>
<p>Asami mumbles…Ugh! I told Jinora I was not taking calls today….as she picks up the phone.</p>
<p>“Asami Sato”<br/>
Korra: “Hey you”</p>
<p>She smiles, immediately recognizing the voice on the other line.</p>
<p>Asami: “Hey baby”<br/>
Korra: “Plan on coming home soon? Or will I have to come pry you from your desk.<br/>
Asami: “yes soon…I just neee..</p>
<p>Korra interrupts her</p>
<p>Korra: “Sami you have thirty minutes” I expect to see you in the next thirty minutes.” “text me when you are on the way”</p>
<p>The heiress is taken back by her girlfriends’ tone…a tone she has never heard before.</p>
<p>Asami: “Excuse me?... Korra..I really need… </p>
<p>Korra: “Asami did you hear what I said?<br/>
Asami: “yes..but<br/>
Korra: “So, when should you be home?<br/>
Asami: “thirty minutes”<br/>
Korra: “I will see you in thirty minutes”<br/>
click<br/>
The heiress was confused. Is she mad? Asami thought No… no she is not mad. I know mad Korra. So, what was this voice? It was so demanding yet soft. Without even realizing it, Asami was packing her laptop in her bag and headed out her office. Texting her girlfriend that she was on the way. </p>
<p>  The office door opens then closes. Asami walks out and stands in front of Jinoras desk.</p>
<p>Jinora: Hello Miss. Sato. I see that phone call did the trick.<br/>
Asami looking like she was in deep thought<br/>
Jinora: Miss Sato? …..Asami! ….Are you alright? Wait are you actually leaving?<br/>
Asami: huh? Oh um yes.. Jinora everything is fine…I think.. and yes, I am. Let’s close up early today.<br/>
Jinora: “umm” we are closed. We have been for the past four hours.<br/>
Asami: “What?” have I really been here that long? wait.. you have been here with me? Why didn’t you say anything?<br/>
Jinora gulps and lets out a sigh..<br/>
Jinora: I.. know how difficult this day can be for you and I didn’t want to bother you. I knew you would be okay with me leaving but I didn’t want to leave you here alone. Not to mention Kor would have come for my life if I did.<br/>
Locking eyes with the young girl, the heiress felt a knot in her throat and a rush of emotions overtake her.<br/>
She swallows and takes a deep breath holding back tears</p>
<p>Asami: Thank you J…Thank you so much.<br/>
Jinora: she smiles…Anytime Asami.. I’m always here for you. You better get going. Ill lock up.<br/>
Asami nods and heads out the door</p>
<p>Sitting in the car a flood of emotions overwhelms the heiress. She didn’t forget what today was, but she most certainly was doing everything in her power to distract herself. Flashes of her mother invade her mind.  A tear begins to fall down her cheek, she quickly wipes it with the palm of her hand. She glances at the clock, shit…! Quickly backing up and speeding out the parking lot. </p>
<p>Korra hears the maneuvering of keys and heads to the door from the kitchen. She opens the door…. blue eyes met green.<br/>
Korra: “Hey you” she said with a lopsided smile. She checks the time…wow A whole three minutes to spare. </p>
<p>The heiress rolls her eyes and gives a soft smile.</p>
<p>Asami: “Hey you” Smells delicious in here</p>
<p>Korra could tell she had been crying, she noticed the slight puff to her eyes. She grabs her girl by the hand interlocking her fingers and pulls her further inside. Grabbing Asami’s laptop bag and keys from her placing them on the love seat. Asami begins to reach down to unzip her boots, but before she had a chance Korra stops her. She pulls the raven-haired woman to the couch guiding her to have a seat. </p>
<p>Asami: Babe, wait my shoe…<br/>
Korra: shhh..I just need you to listen</p>
<p>Korra begins to unzip Asami’s left boot</p>
<p>Korra: Do you know what I love most about you?  Korra locks eyes with Asami as she begins to massage her lover’s foot… You are so selfless. You are always concerned about other’s feelings, making sure everyone else is taken care of. I know how hard you work, I know you love what you do, I know that you get so consumed in your projects and paperwork that you forget time even exist. I know that right now you are so exhausted and emotionally drained from refusing yourself to feel everything you want to feel and have every right to feel. Kora guides her gaze to Asami seeing that tears have begun to slowly fall.<br/>
Tonight, I am taking care of you in every way. Right now, there is a hot bath upstairs with your favorite lavender bath bomb soaking in it. A glass of your favorite merlot sits on the left, your glasses and Brene Brown’s Daring Greatly are placed underneath. </p>
<p>Asami is in tears, a combination of love, sadness and exhaustion has overtaken her. Staring into her lover’s beautiful azure eyes she is speechless.<br/>
Korra then reaches her hands underneath Asami’s thighs and scoops her up as she begins to carry her upstairs. Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck gently pulling their foreheads together as she caresses the nape of her girlfriends’ neck. Korra places a kiss on the heiress lips. Finally reaching the master bath Korra releases Asami from around her waist; she begins to unzip her black pencil skirt. She untucks the white blouse and starts to unbutton it slowly revealing the black lace bra on the fair skinned heiress. Korra turns her around and pulls off the blouse she then begins to place kisses along the heiress’s shoulders and neck, kissing down her spine until she reaches her lover’s back dimples. (one of Korra’s many favorite features of her girl) Asami moans as each kiss is delicately placed to perfection.  Korra then glides her hands to the sides of Asami’s skirt giving a slight tug as it drops to the floor. She begins to make her way kissing back up her body reaching her shoulders once again. Wrapping her arms around her love she whispers, “I love you so much and I am so proud of you.” Asami turns around placing her hands on the sides of lover’s face pulling her into a passionate kiss as tears flow from the heiress eyes. “I love you, *kiss* I love you, *kiss* I love you *kiss* Asami says.  Korra pulls their bodies in closer, she brings her hand up her back unclasping her bra. She pulls away from the kiss, blue and green eyes meet once more. Korra removes the heiress’s bra and glides her hands to the top of her panties gently pulling them down her lover’s legs as Asami removes each leg. Sharing one more kiss Korra guides the heiress to the bath, handing the glass of wine to Asami once her naked body disappears into the bubbles. Korra turns around at the door before leaving the bathroom.<br/>

Korra: “Enjoy your bath love” I’m going to finish dinner and I’ll be back in twenty minutes to check on you. </p>
<p>KORRA:<br/>
At this point, Korra was completely turned on. She didn’t realize how difficult it would be not to rip Asami’s clothes off and ravish her. “Get it together Avatar”! Korra said to herself. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling out trying to slow down her heart rate. “Asami needs this”; “now is not the time for your impulsive sexual desires”, she says to herself as she sets the oven timer. </p>
<p>ASAMI:<br/>
Still in shock about this knew level of confidence her girlfriend found. The heiress couldn’t help but cry tears of joy over the little nuances Korra knew about her. Sure when you begin learning each other you understand the basics; favorite food or color, but to truly know someone is to recognize their needs and Korra understood that. Thinking to herself as she takes a sip of her wine; “My mom would love her” “I wish I had more time with her, I wish she could see that I have the love she always told me I would find. Pain hits Asami’s chest as she finally breaks, letting go all the emotions she had been so determined to push down. Just a few tears have now turned into deep sobbing. A lite knock on the door echoes in the air, but Asami is too torn up to hear anything over her crying. Korra slightly cracks the door open to see her beautiful heiress sitting up sobbing into her hands. Without hesitation she rushes in, practically jumping into the bath behind Asami to comfort her, wrapping her arms so tightly around her girl. Asami leans back into her lovers chest, now crying in the crest of Korras neck. Placing sweet kisses on Asami’s forehead as her crying slowly subsides to sniffles. Korra begins to whisper the much needed words of affirmation her girlfriend knew she needed to hear.</p>
<p>“She would be so proud of you Sami”<br/>
“You have grown into the amazing women she knew you would become”<br/>
“You are living the life she wanted for you, a life full of love, laughter, and compassion.<br/>
“You are honoring her legacy every single day”<br/>
With tears in her eyes, Asami lifts her head to lock eyes with her love.</p>
<p>Korra: “Hey you” smiling with that lopsided grin<br/>
Asami: a soft smile forms on the heiress’s lips “Thank you” planting a kiss on her lover’s lips “Thank you for always giving me what I need”<br/>
Korra: bringing Asami’s chin up towards her kissing her deeply “Always”</p>
<p>The kiss begins to move from the lips to Asami’s neck, shoulders. Korra’s hand begins to move up her toned lover’s abdomen as she reaches the undercut of her breast. Looking into those beautiful green eyes for the permission she needed, she softly caresses each breast, adding circular motions to one pink nipple to the other. A soft moan is released from Asami’s mouth. Her hand glides up and behind Korra’s head as she entangles her fingers in her hair, bringing the kiss deeper. Minutes later the two pull away from one another, both attempting to catch a breath. Sitting in silence, enjoying a quiet moment with one another, the heiress is first to break it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami: “I can’t believe you got in with your clothes on” letting out a chuckle<br/>
Korra: she laughs “Yeah, but hey looks like I got the job done”          Korra’s eyes glance down at the apron<br/>
Asami looks down at the saying on the apron “KISS THE CHEF”<br/>

Laughter begins to fill the room.<br/>

Korra: “Hungry”?<br/>
Asami: looking into those deep blues she loves so much, leaning in for a kiss. “Mm… You have no idea”<br/>

A blush falls across Korra’s cheeks<br/>

Korra: “Good, because tonight You’re the main course”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>